Sculpture and Puppetry
by I-Wish-For-A-Demon
Summary: In this cruel world of ninjas, being in love seems to be a dream. For these two Akatsuki members, they might get the chance to live that dream, if they realize their feelings for each other. Sasodei, Side: KakuHida, KisaIta & more! Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Trust and?

**Sculpture and Puppetry**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or anyone in it. Sasori and Deidara belong to the makers of Naruto.  
HOWEVER the story plot belongs to me. If you want to use it, ask for my permission.  
Edited by Snowflake Flower**

**

* * *

**Chapter one: _Trust and......?_

The night sky was clear, not a single cloud in sight for miles as the full moon shined upon the untamed scenery. This forest was unnaturally quiet and ominous, like the forests from a ghostly fairy tale told by old widows. The trees were tall, and their long black branches reached into the night sky, resembling hands from hell craving to be saved by god. Yet what was interesting was what was deep inside the forest. There were two figures silently racing along the tree branches. With each step they were careful to not make a sound. They ran with such speed that they appeared as blurs to the untrained eye. Even though the forest was utterly terrifying to most people, it was strangely welcoming to the pair.

"Sasori no Danna, don't you think we have traveled enough?" The taller of the two asked, slowing down his pace to speak with his partner.

He quickly took a glance at his associate, before turning his eyes in front of him. Like many times before he began to wonder about his partner's being. He wasn't stupid. Besides being told repeatedly by his partner himself, he knew that Sasori was a puppet; unable to feel physically or emotionally. However he couldn't help but think he was lying, or at least hope he was. At that very moment everything slowed down as his eyes widened in shock. Then uncontrollable fear struck deep within him. It felt like someone had lit his internal organs on fire, causing agonizing pain all over his body. Slowly, His throat began to constrict till he could barely breathe. His heartbeat began to beat faster, and faster, feelingready to burst out from his chest at any second. He could feel his body begin to grow weak, and he quickly decided to slow down his pace again to try to regain control of himself. He trailed behind Sasori, breathless, and looking anywhere but at his partner.

"Tsk. Tired already, _Deidara_?" Sasori coldly replied, not even bothering to check on his partner.

"No, hn." Deidara said with irritation dripping from his voice. He looked up to suspect to see Sasori but only saw the endless forest. He quickly shifted his gaze to his right to notice Sasori staring at him, blankly. His Ash-rose coloured eyes watched him with such an emotionless stare that infuriated the blond to no end. In response to the stare he heatedly glared at the puppeteer, and infused more chakra into his legs to run faster.

"I need to collect more clay, and there is a nearby stream bank up ahead. Hn." Deidara paused, trying to look not back at his partner. He waited for a moment before continuing to hear his partner's response. After a few minutes, silence was only heard, a typical answer from Sasori. Rolling his eyes, Deidara continued his chatter.

"Besides, I don't want keep everyone in the base _waiting_ if we run into an ambush. Hn." Deidara finished with a smile.

He could almost feel Sasori tensing up from behind him when he used the 'W' word. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for using Sasori's pet peeve against him. Everyone knew that what Sasori hated more than anything in world was to wait and keep others waiting. It made the redhead insanely mad, even though ironically he has all the time in the world because he was immortal. Deidara could faintly hear a familiar growl sound from behind him. Pure happiness rushed throughout his body because that sound was like music to his hears. It was the sound of Sasori giving in to defeat.

"You and your stupid clay." Sasori retorted. Much to his displeasure the puppeteer jumped onto the ground, making the blond teenager grin with glee.

------

The S class ninja sat on the cool grass under a fairly old tree, holding onto Deidara's Akatsuki cloak and shirt. His hands held his partner's clothing in such a tender manner; like if they were to break if handled too roughly. Sasori let out a deep sigh as he took a quick look around their environment as the peaceful summer breeze blew throughout the landscape, ruffling the puppeteer's crimson hair. He closely observed his partner walking around the shallow end of the stream, making sure the blond was within his viewing range. The human puppet was slightly unnerved by the fact they were in such an open area. Judging from how large the opening was, an enemy could attack them from any direction. In addition the forest was a good sixty feet away from them. In short, Sasori and Deidara were wide open for an attack. Not that he was worried about such trivial things for himself, but rather for his younger partner. He obviously knew that Deidara was not the best fighter when it comes to hand to hand combat, because of his special palm mouths. Although Deidara wasn't 'terrible' as a close range fighter, an experienced ninja can easily grab hold of Deidara and kill him within a few minutes. This made the puppet feel oddly sick, even though he no longer had the necessary body parts to make him become sick anymore. However those dark thoughts always lingered deep within his mind when they were out in missions together, or not.

"Sasori no Danna!" Deidara called, snapping him out of his thoughts. Sasori refocused on his surroundings and saw Deidara walking towards him with a bag full of clay. Suddenly raising an eyebrow when he noted Deidara's left upper arm was covered in green clay substance. Deidara frowned a bit; not fully understanding the look Sasori was giving him. Then he looked at his left arm and smiled arrogantly. He walked till he was standing in front of Sasori, blocking the moonlight.

"It's Bentonite, I got it from the marketplace we were in earlier. Hn." Deidara said, making the puppet more curious. Sasori continued to look blankly at the clay material on the blonde's arm, wanting the fair-haired ninja to continue his explanation. "It's a type of medicinal clay. It helps the healing progress go faster, along with other medical benefits, hn." Deidara educated Sasori with confidence, his trademark grin plastered on his lips.

"Do you mind if I take a sample?" Sasori asked, his eyes never leaving the clay on Deidara.

"No, I don't mind." Deidara grinned, kneeling down onto his knees, happily extending his left arm towards the puppet. Sasori tenderly placed the Deidara's clothing beside him as his eyes shifted to lock with Deidara's blue one.

"Tsk, why do you trust me so easily, brat?" Sasori sneered, grabbing the young artist's arm, yanking the blond closer to him. The sudden action surprised the younger one, making his eye widen from the shock. Then, after a moment of utter silence, Deidara smiled and sat down, crossing his legs onto the fresh green grass.

"Because I _can_ trust you, Sasori no Danna, hn." Deidara replied, staring at the puppeteer with bizarre emotions gleaming in his eye. Sasori glared at the sculptor, not clearly understanding the emotions radiating from his blue eye. At that split second he reached into his Akatsuki cloak while still tightly holding onto Deidara's arm.

"Are you positive?" Sasori carefully asked, searching for the desired object inside his cloak. After finding the needed object, he stopped his movements, keeping his hand well hidden underneath his cloak.

"Yes, hn." Deidara answered back, not breaking eye contact with the puppet. Sasori face remained emotionless, as he studied fair-haired ninja's face. Cold wooden fingers tighten their grasp onto the soft tissue, earning a faint grunt noise from the younger ninja but nothing more.

"Only an idiotic brat would trust me," Sasori smirked sadistically, pulling out the hidden metal object that glistened against the moonlight.

**TBC.....**

* * *

_Hey this was in my old account but I transwer it here okay?_

_-Pain_-


	2. Chapter 2: Simple emotions

**Sculpture and Puppetry**

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or anyone in it. Sasori and Deidara belong to the makers of Naruto.  
HOWEVER the story plot belongs to me. If you want to use it, ask for my permission.  
Edited by Snowflake Flower**

* * *

**Chapter one: Simple Emotions**

Deidara smiled as he closed his eyes, enjoying the quiet moment between his master and him. It wasn't often he and his partner had moments like these, and he knew this was a privilege coming from Sasori. His other four senses intensified once he closed his eyes. The wind was lightly blowing through the trees making faint rustling sounds. He could vaguely sense Sasori taking some sample from his arm as he held his arm with one hand. In all of this he was truly happy. The last time he ever felt that way was the day he left his village in ashes. "Thank you." Deidara opened his eyes, not realizing Sasori had just finished taking his sample. His master rose up, picking his clothes up in the process.

"Un." Deidara replied pensively, lowering his arm. The blond haired ninja stood up, towering over his shorter partner.

"We should start going back to the base now," Sasori said, passing him his clothes before turning his gaze towards the river bank.

Slipping on his cloak, Deidara paused. He noticed that it was oddly silent. Something was not right, and he knew this far too well from his years of being a missing ninja. The lack of sounds only meant one thing; trouble. Taking a look around with his scope, he caught a small glimpse of movement within the forest. It was small and could have been an animal. However he wasn't taking any chances, because he does not have any desire to die just yet. From the corner of his eye he could see the puppet raise an eyebrow in question.

"What is it, Brat?" Sasori retorted at him. Being his partner, he knew Sasori liked to know what he was thinking. Mostly for combat reasons, but also he doesn't like any secrets kept from him. Slowly Deidara raised his hand, gleefully gesturing Sasori to listen carefully. In response Sasori glared, clearly stating that he demanded verbal answer.

"Sasori no Danna we have company." Deidara grinned manically, shrugging his slender shoulders as his blue eye narrowed with blood lust. Ever since being forced to join the Akatsuki, no one even dared to touch him. It had been three weeks from the last time someone attempted to kill him. A bit too long for his liking that he was actually was beginning to miss it.

"I knew this was going to happen" Sasori muttered under his breath, walking away from the tree. Snapping out of his thoughts, the fair haired ninja turned toward his master.

"What do you mean, un?" Deidara responded with curiosity, not understanding what Sasori meant by his words.

"I had a feeling that someone was following us a few days back. I wasn't sure then, but it was the reason why I wanted to complete this mission as soon as possible." Sasori explained turning to face him. His inhuman eyes shined with unreadable emotion, that alone was something extraordinary coming from Sasori.

"Because I wanted to make sure you made it back to the base...." Sasori quietly whispered to himself but the young artist clearly heard it. He was shocked from what the puppeteer said, but like a moth to a flame he wanted to hear more. A bizarre yet comforting sensation occurred deep within him. It was strange because he never felt it before, but something told him it was right. However the younger ninja could not ponder more about the fascinating emotion, when he noticed tiny movements behind his master. Then suddenly Deidara saw a flash of metal heading towards Sasori. Normally he wouldn't care, but judging from the angle, the shurikens were heading towards Sasori's heart.

His weakest point.

"SASORI!" Deidara screamed, grabbing his partner by one hand. Quickly he used his other free hand to deflect the fast approaching weapons with his kunai, which was hidden inside his long sleeve.

In pure instinct he held the human puppet against his chest in a tight embrace, using himself to shield the older ninja, as they fell onto the soft grass. Suddenly a rustling sound was heard. He turned to see the second batch Shurikens heading towards them. His body froze, not responding what his mind was screaming him to do, to use his kunai. The only thing thought in his mind was to protect Sasori. To protect what's most important to him. Without a second thought, he covered his master with his entire body, using himself as a human shield. Never bother to try to defend himself, for that the puppet was worth more than own well being. Closing his eyes shut, he braced himself for the razor-sharp Shuriken to embed themselves into his body. At that point in time he heard a strange noise, turning to see something unexpected. There suspended in mid air in front of them was a thick log. The piece of wood had become their shield from the second batch Shurikens. He definitely knew it wasn't him controlling it; the only person capable was Sasori. The callous human puppet who only cared for his art, himself and nothing else. In disbelief, Deidara glanced to his master's hand, seeing him operate his charka strings to control the wooden log as the log fell back to the ground.

"Sasori no Danna...." Deidara whispered kindly, his eye softening. No one ever protected him before. Even when he was child he was taught that he was not worth being saved, because he was disgrace to his clan. Unquestionably he knew Sasori saved from harm him because he knew that he would have no trouble letting those Shurikens hit his body.

"Sasori no Danna are you alright?" Deidara asked, checking to see for any injuries. Sasori turned his head to the aside, refusing to look at the blond.

His heartbeat began to speed up when he didn't hear anything. Sick with worry he lightly shook the puppet in hope for some kind of reaction. Then Deidara heard a low growl indicating that his master was fine. A small smile appeared on his lips when he realized his partner was okay. Sitting up, he looked down at his fellow artist. A crimson blush came upon his cheeks when he noted that he was straddling his master in an extremely inappropriate area. The puppeteer's hard wooden body placed in between his human thighs, and the only article separating them was their thin garments. His heart fluttered against his chest like a caged butterfly, wanting desperately to be freed. However this was screaming danger in more ways than one.

"Brat, you are making things more awkward than necessary." Sasori coldly stated, still refusing to look at him. Snapping out of the haze, the younger ninja quickly got off the puppeteer and stood up. Knowing his master was not in the best of moods at the moment.

"Forgive me Sasori no Danna, Un." Deidara said courteously, watching the area, as the puppeteer rose up. However looking at his body getting up was making him feel slightly dizzy, he turned to look at the moon. The moon was full, shining a healthy pale blue glow down upon him. Suddenly a wooden hand gently touched the fair haired ninja on the shoulder, making him to look at the owner's hand.

"Deidara, take the scroll and head back to the base. Since I don't like making other people wait, I'll take care of these brats." Sasori said, giving the youngest member a scroll hidden deep inside his sleeve. It was vital scroll that held important secrets from a nearby village. These secrets apparently held some interest from their respected leader. Taking the scroll from Sasori's wooden grasp, he quickly ran into the dark forest. He paused to take one more glance of his master before jumping up a tree.

A blur rushed through the trees, leaving no trials, nothing behind. The forest became more wild and untamed as he sprinted deeper into the forest. He could have used his Clay bird, but that would've brought too much attention to himself rather than to Sasori. He jumped to the nearest branch when he noticed, a black string about to wrap itself around his right leg. Moving his leg just in the nick of time before it caught him, the sculptor let himself fall, as he pulled out two readymade C1 clay birds, throwing them into the air. Pure excitement rushed through his body like burning inferno from watching his creations take life.

"Un, Lets show these ninjas that art is a bang!" Deidara laughed, landing onto the ground on all fours without a problem

------

Blood was everywhere, tainting the once green grass. It was dead silent, no wind, no crickets could be heard. The incident occurred here may possibly be gruesome to most humans, but to the puppeteer it was all in a day's work. Taking lives was nothing to him. He had no bonds with the people he had just killed, and therefore simply he didn't care. Walking pass two young ANBU Ninjas, he took a small glance. Unaffected from the horrific sight, he continued to walk. His impassive eyes glanced around, looking for any life. Then he spotted someone a few feet away, alive but just barely. Moving in quick speed, he rushed to the person.

"Who sent you?" Sasori questioned, looking down at the human.

Anger and pain riddled cross the old man's face as he glared at him. The master puppeteer wasn't affected by the stare. That man couldn't do anything to him in his condition anyways. All four of the old man's limbs were gone, and there wasn't much chance of saving him. They lay lifeless on the peaceful meadow, their bodies torn apart into six clean sections, and each piece was scattered throughout the open field. Their dirty blood was everywhere, spoiling the area. Moreover it was rather humorous to see the ANBU captain trying to unnerve him.

"Tsk, I don't have all the time in the world. Answer my question. " Sasori growled, pressing his foot down further till he started to hear the adult's ribs break. An ear-splitting scream escaped from the man. To him the sound of someone under torture was beautiful, but not as stunning as his artwork. Nothing was beautiful compared to true art.

"My...My..." The ninja choked, coughing up blood as he spoke. The puppet sighed, finding this very pointless. Waiting any further for the man to say something seemed to be a waste of time. He pulled up the dying man with one hand while the other had held onto a kunai. Bringing the man to eye level, Sasori pointed the tip of his weapon to the man's throat.

"Your what?" Sasori asked, slightly shaking the man.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard from the forest, he turned quickly to see black smoke covering the clear night sky. He narrowed his eyes in disapproval. This was terrible, now unwanted humans would start to arrive, making their trip back a bit more difficult than necessary. It must have been caused by his vibrant partner. Probably he had encountered an enemy on the way back. Then a dark thought cross his mind. What if they wanted them to separate to get to Deidara? However his anxiety slowly disappeared since he had faith in Deidara's abilities to fight. But he could not help but feel sick, like something wasn't telling him to go and find the young sculptor. At that moment he heard a chuckle, turning to see the ANBU captain in his grasp laughing.

"My job here is done..." The old man whispered, slyly smiling at him. An indescribable sensation stuck deep inside his heart. His hands began to shake, dropping the man onto the grass ground like if he was acid. Fear was a malice enemy to him and he wasn't going to show it to this low life. Trying to remain calm, he returned his focus to the mission in hand.

"Aren't you an Akatsuki member? You are not like us!" The man screamed, thrashing around, trying to grab hold of his attention. Sasori look down to the human and crouched down to look at the man. It was true, he surpassed humanity. He was in many ways better than a human being, because he was art. Everlasting art, unlike normal humans, his body will never age, starve or need sleep. Although replacing most of his human parts with puppet parts was an excruciating process, but it was worth it in the end. Titling his head to the side in a child-like manner, he smiled.

"You're right. I'm not like you, I'm something more." Sasori said as if he was stating a fact. Grinning to himself, he watched the captain's face twisted with fear. When the man opened his jaws to respond back, the puppeteer took the opportunity and quickly yet callously penetrated his kunai deep into the man gaping mouth. The blunt force caused the weapon to go through the back of the skull with ease, killing the ANBU ninja instantly. Blood lightly coating his arm in a thin layer as it slithered down from the man. Yanking his whole hand out from the man's moist cavern, he quickly turned his attention to the smoke filling the night sky. Pain began to throb deep inside his beating heart from the sight.

"Deidara...if you.... I'll...I'll make you into a fucking puppet!" Sasori growled, anger overcoming the confusing feelings he felt. Even though he could not comprehend his emotions at the moment, he knew he had to find Deidara.

**TBC.....**

**Is he dead or alive?  
**


End file.
